A Change of Mind
by kittykat2892
Summary: We all know Naruto's story, but add in four siblings. We go through Naruto's story through his sister's eyes, and we go through three other character's stories from their eyes. But we also have added danger in the near future..NaruOC ShinoOC NejiOC ShikaO


Kitty: To many people, being able to interact in the anime that they love so much would be a dream come true. Sadly, this cannot and will never happy, 99.9 of the time. I don't know about that .1...There may be a chance. But neways, since that is the truth put very bluntly, I have instead inserted mine and my friends' characters into the world of Naruto as siblings to some of the characters. They will be paired up with other main characters, and before you even read this, don't ask me how they end up with the 'hard-to-get' characters, because I asked my friends who they wanted to end up with, and they said those characters. So leave me alone on that topic. Another thing, I am hand-writing this in a notebook, so that I may write at school and not have to worry about where I am on the computer, so I may only be able to get a chapter a day or a few days up, so please don't ask me about that either. XP

**Title**: A Change of Mind

**By**: kittykat2892

**Anime**: Naruto

**Rating**: T 15 (Rating MAY go up)

**Pairings**: NaruOC, ShinoOC, NejiOC, ShikaOC, SakuLee, KibaHina

**Full Summary**: We all know Naruto's story, but add in four siblings. We go through Naruto's story through his sister's eyes, and we go through three other character's stories from their eyes. But we also have added danger in the near future for them...NaruOC, SasuOC, NejiOC, ShikaOC This is like a 'prequel' type thing to a story I am going to be writing about everyone in this story arc after the time skip, which is technically in Shippuden, though I am not going to be following Shippuden's rules! XP This is just explaining about the OCs and their relationships to the other characters, basically. And their adventures, of course! XP

**Warnings**: OC Warning, Angst, Betrayal, Blood, Violence, Humour, Romance, and maybe some Craziness! XP

**Disclaimer**: I _do not _own Naruto in _any _way, shape, or form. It is (c) to Masashi Kishimoto-sama! _However! _I _do _own my own personal character, Uzumaki Kokoro and all her traits and most of her abilites. Anything you recognize, I _don't _own. Uchiha Skyz is one of my friend's personal characters, Skyz Cassidon on Haruno Yaoi is another personal character of a friends, Yaoi Maiko on And last but not least, Rock Chikara also belongs personally to another friend, Uchiha-Yumeko on There will be many inside jokes in this series, so _please _ask before you 'steal' something from this story! And if you wish to use these characters in your story (if you're not one of these people to begin with) then please ask about that also. If you're one of the friend's named, then it's fine. :3

**Misc. Info**: The way this fiction is going to work is this way. Each chapter will be dedicated to one of our characters. At the beginning, until we get to the Chuunin Exams, there is only Kokoro, Skyz, and Yaoi, since we don't meet Lee or Chikara until the Chuunin Exams. So I will alternate between characters, like first is my character, Kokoro, and then Skyz, and then finally Yaoi. After we meet Lee and Chikara, I will add Chikara's chapters after Yaoi's. That's all of my info and rambling! Onto the real story! XP

**Chapter One - Kokoro**

**Academy Activities**

a target"blank" img src"http://i165. border"0" alt"Photo Sharing and Video Hosting at Photobucket" /a 

"C'mon, Kokoro! Let's have some fun!" Uzumaki Naruto pleaded with his elder sister. Kokoro sighed, shaking her head with her hands on her hips. "Kokoro! Please!" "No, Naruto! I am _not _going to get into trouble with you! I have gotten into enough trouble with Sandaime-sama and Iruka-sensei!" Kokoro explained calmly. She crossed her ams and leaned forward slightly. "And you shouldn't do this, either! You're already in enough trouble as it is, and you don't need anymore piling up on your head!" Naruto groaned. "Nee-san!" Kokoro shook her head. "I'm going to class! Have fun!" Kokoro smiled before she ran off to get to the Academy, leaving Naruto to get into trouble by himself.

Kokoro sighed, burying her face in her arms. She was so tired! Naruto had gotten her up early as he was preparing for his pranks...At 5 AM in the morning! Class didn't start until 9 AM, though, so she'd followed Naruto around until class started.

"Where's Naruto?" Came a female voice. Kokoro looked up and smiled. "Hey, Yaoi! Wazzup?" She asked. Yaoi sat down beside her. "Nothing much! Naruto in trouble again?" Kokoro sighed, nodding. "Unfortantely so. Where's Sakura?" Yaoi grimaced. "Still at home getting ready for 'Sasuke-kun'." Kokoro laughed. "Yet no one knows your 'secret'!" She laughed again. Yaoi blushed, glaring at her friend. "Kokoro!" She cried, indignantly. "Don't worry! I haven't said anything to anyone and I've known how long? I'll take your secret to the grave!" Yaoi's blush faded and she smiled. "Thank you!" She said.

"Look who it is!" Came another voice.

The two girls turned to look at the door. Yaoi gronaed. "Why is she my sister?!" "Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura yelled out, seeing him at the bottom of the seats. Sasuke scowled slightly. He stood up and walked up the seats and stopped by Yaoi and Kokoro. Kokoro smiled slightly at him and he nodded. "Mind if I sit beside you on the end?" Kokoro shook her head no. "It's fine. Go ahead." Sasuke thanked her and she saw Ino and Sakura giving her the most evil looks she'd seen. Before she could say anything, Iruka came in with Naruto tied up. "Sit down!" Iruka called out angrily. Everyone sat down.

As Iruka began to lecture Naruto, Kokoro heard the snickers around the room. She grit her teeth angrily, turning and searching for the ones making fun of her little brother. She found them and scowled at them. They just stuck their tongue out at her. _'She's part of Sasuke's fanclub...She's gonna regret making fun of my otouto!' _She smiled sweetly at the girl before turning back to watch her sensei and younger brother.

Thanks to her brother being stubborn, as usual, Iruka called out that everyong would have to use perform the Henge no Jutsu and turn into Iruka. Kokoro groaned along with the rest of the class, but for a different reason. _'I hate Henge! One, Naruto's gonna use Oiroke no Jutsu on Iruka-sensei, and two, I hate transforming into the male gender!' _She stood up and walked down the steps to stand in between Yaoi and Sasuke in front of Iruka.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke kinda smirked at Kokoro and Yaoi before he walked in front of Iruka and performed the Henge no Jutsu perfectly. "Good! Good job! Haruno Sakura!" Sakura squealed as she ran up and performed it perfectly. She looked behind her to see if Sasuke had seen, but he was talking with Kokoro and Yaoi. She scowled angrily as she stalked back to where she had been. "Uzumaki Kokoro!" Kokoro groaned. "C'mon, Kokoro! You're one of the best in our class!" "I know. It's just I hate transforming into a freaking guy!" She whispered as she walked up to stand in front of Iruka. "Henge no Jutsu!" She said and she transformed into a perfect replica of Iruka. She made a face at her sensei and he nodded in sympathy. "Good job. Good job! Next, Uzumaki Naruto!" Kokoro let the Henge go in relief, but then glared slightly at her brother. He grinned at her as they passed by each other. "Go ahead, Naruto."

"Oiroke no Jutsu!"

Naruo transformed into a nude teenage girl with clouds floating around the more personal areas. Iruka turned completely pale and his nose began bleeding heavily as he fell backwards. "Naruto!" Kokoro cried indignantly as he let his jutsu go, laughing his ass off. "Got you, Iruka-sensei! That's my Oiroke no Jutsu!" "Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!" Iruka yelled angrily at Naruto. Kokoro sighed in exasperation as he walked back to where he stood between Ino and Shikamaru, sulking. _'Why do you insist on doing things that you know will get you into trouble, otouto?' _She wondered to herself as she looked down at her folded hands.

Chapter One - Kokoro

Owari

Kitty: So there's my first chapter, yeah? And if my long author's note and description didn't scare you off, I hope you enjoyed it. And just so you know, there will not be such a long explanation in every chapter after this. I just had to get it out of the way, especially the disclaimer. I don't want people stealing my character or my friends' characters without permission, yeah? Neways, I hope you enjoyed this one enough to read Skyz's chapter when I get it out! XD

(o)(o)

O

Kitty


End file.
